


Sleep Pretty Darling, Do Not Cry

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: (dafür is meine andere fic), Angst, Friedrich hat Alpträume, M/M, cuddling sessions, deswegen idk wieso red ich über beatles, ich hab vorhin Abbey Road angehört, schoethe - Freeform, self promotion, verzeiht den englischen titel. gotta be true to my beatles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: 2000 Wörter fluff mit einer Prise angst gegen Ende





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feliks (Klavi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavi/gifts).



> Ein (nachträgliches) Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Friedrich fuhr keuchend aus dem Schlaf hoch und war im ersten Moment völlig desorientiert. Sein Atem ging schnell, zu schnell, sein Herz raste und seine Augen zuckten umher auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes. Er sah den Schreibtisch, die hohe Kommode in der Ecke und war sich mit einem Mal klar, dass er bei Johann zu Besuch war. Er war am vorigen Tage angekommen und würde eine weitere Woche bleiben. Natürlich suchten sich auch die Alpträume genau diese Zeit aus, ihm wieder Sorgen zu machen. Langsam beruhigte Friedrich sich, doch jegliche Müdigkeit war verschwunden und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln unter seiner Haut, ein Überrest des verstörenden Traumes, blieb zurück. Aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm er Johanns leises Schnarchen, ein Geräusch, das ihn beruhigte wie wenig Anderes.

  
Friedrich legte sich auf den Rücken, faltete die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und lauschte den Atemgeräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Doch sobald er die Augen schloss, durchfuhr ihn ein beängstigendes Gefühl und hielt ihn weiter wach. Friedrich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl; er konnte weder einschlafen noch richtig wach bleiben und er vermisste Körperkontakt. Einen Menschen jetzt bei sich zu haben, würde ihn sicher beruhigen. Der einzige andere Mensch in diesem Haus war jedoch Johann und so sehr er sich wünschte, dass Johann ebendiesen Körperkontakt bieten könne, wusste er dennoch, dass er ihn nie in einem solchen Maße haben könnte, wie er es wünschte. Vor mehreren Monaten war Friedrich klargeworden, dass er mehr für Johann empfand als bloß Freundschaft, aber er war sich auch Johanns Vorlieben bewusst und wollte keinesfalls einen Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft verursachen.

  
Nach einiger Zeit erhob er sich leise von seinem Bett und schlich in das Nebenzimmer. Johann lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, sein Mund stand ein wenig offen und er atmete weiterhin gleichmäßig aus und ein. Friedrich hatte sich eigentlich nur vergewissern wollen, dass alles in guter Verfassung war, bewegte sich nun aber langsam auf den Stuhl an der Seite des Bettes zu. Er trat so leise wie möglich auf, um seinen Freund nicht zu wecken, als plötzlich eine Diele laut knarrte und er sich unbeweglich in der Mitte des Zimmers wiederfand, während Johann langsam die Augen öffnete und sich aufsetzte.

  
„Friedrich?“, kam die schlaftrunkene Frage. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, was tust du hier?“

  
Friedrich war dankbar, dass es dunkel war, sodass es nicht offensichtlich war, wie rot er angelaufen war. Er konnte wohl schlecht sagen, er sei gekommen um dem anderen beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

  
„Ich, äh, ich…“, es wollte sich keine gute Ausrede finden lassen. Johann erhob sich vom Bett, kam vor ihm zum Stehen und ergriff beide seiner Oberarme.

„Geht es dir schlecht? Oder ist das Bett unbequem?“

Friedrich lächelte; wäre es doch nur das Bett gewesen, dann hätte er sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen können.

„Nein, Johann. Das Bett ist in Ordnung.“, Friedrich schweifte wieder ab. Es war äußerst unangenehm, Johann so nah zu sein im Wissen, dass sie sich wohl kaum jemals näherkommen würden.

„War es ein Alptraum?“, fragte Johann plötzlich.  
Friedrich seufzte. Wie gut Johann ihn doch kannte. Zögerlich bejahte er die Frage und versuchte, sich aus Johanns Griff zu befreien. Johann schien aber andere Pläne zu haben und zog Friedrich noch näher zu sich heran, sodass sie schließlich in einer etwas unbequemen aber durchaus willkommenen Umarmung in der Mitte des Zimmers standen.  
Als Friedrich merkte, dass Johann nicht vorhatte schnell loszulassen, löste er seine Arme aus der Position an seiner Seite und legte sie auf Johanns Rücken und Schulterblätter. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und gleichzeitig breitete sich Sehnsucht nach etwas, was er niemals haben könnte, in ihm aus.

Langsam lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung und Friedrich murmelte ein leises „Danke“. Als er sich schweren Herzens der Tür zuwandte sprach Johann.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne die Nacht hier verbringen. Mein Bett wäre groß genug…“

In der Dunkelheit konnte Friedrich nicht viel erkennen, aber er sah dennoch, dass Johann sich abgewandt hatte und ihm die Situation offenbar peinlich war. Friedrich wollte sie nicht noch verschlimmern, also beschloss er, sich wieder in das Nebenzimmer zu begeben.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Johann. Ich glaube ich werde wieder hinüber…“

Aber der ältere Dichter unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß wie schlimm deine Alpträume gelegentlich sein können. Ich wünsche nichts als dein Wohlbefinden. Wenn es hilft, kann ich nur meine Nähe anbieten“

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er bewegungslos im Türrahmen stand, bevor er langsam aufblickte um sich zu vergewissern, dass Johann sein Angebot ernst meinte. Letzterer stand mit ausgestreckter Hand immer noch in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah Friedrich mit aufforderndem Blick entgegen.

„Wenn du wirklich sicher bist“, murmelte er, als er die Distanz zwischen ihnen durchschritt und die dargebotene Hand in seine nahm.

Johann zog ihn fast energisch zu seinem Bett, auf dem sie es sich etwas umständlich bequem machten. Letztendlich lag Johann mit seinem Rücken zur Wand und neben ihm Friedrich, der die Geborgenheit dieser Position aufs Vollste genoss. Nachdem sie einige Zeit so dagelegen waren, fühlte er ein zartes Zupfen an seinen Haaren und er versteifte sich bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Johann sachte mit seinen Fingern durch seine Locken fuhr. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder und lauschte den Atemzügen seines Freundes. Als seine Augen zufielen hörte er noch, wie Johann sagte „Schlaf, Friedrich, ich werde bei dir bleiben. Schlaf ruhig“.

Friedrich schlief selig bis warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht ihn schließlich weckten.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Friedrich langsam zu Besinnung kam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es außerordentlich warm unter der Decke war. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, wurde aber bald behindert. Während er die Augen öffnete drehte er sich zu seinem Hindernis als ihm plötzlich die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht einfielen. Johann sah ihn mit warmen braunen Augen an ehe er leise mit verschlafener Stimme anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich nehme an, dein Schlaf war weiterhin ungestört.“

Friedrich sah ihn einige Momente an, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand. Er hatte tatsächlich die Nacht bei Johann verbracht.

„Ja. Ungestört.“ Erwiderte er etwas abgelenkt. „Danke noch einmal, dass ich hierbleiben durfte“

So zufrieden Friedrich sich jedoch in diesem Moment fühlte, so musste er doch aufstehen und sich wenigstens anziehen bevor er Johann in die Augen sehen konnte. Wo er zuvor überzeugt gewesen war, dass er mehr für Johann empfand als nur Freundschaft, so musste er sich nun eingestehen, dass diese Gefühle nicht ganz unschuldiger Natur waren.

Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte er grübelnd in Johanns Wohnstube, während er versuchte normal zu wirken und sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Gegen Abend jedoch wurde ihm bange, da er einerseits, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, Unbehagen im Angesicht weiterer Alpträume empfand, sich jedoch ebenso wenig auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Gewissen freute, welche unmittelbar folgen würde, sollte er es in Erwägung ziehen, eine weitere Nacht bei Johann zu verbringen.

Als seine Augenlider schwerer wurden, konnte Friedrich es nicht länger aufschieben, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Gerade als er sich der Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk zuwandte, unterbrach Johann die angenehme Stille, die zuvor geherrscht hatte.

„Ich möchte direkt sein, Friedrich. Wenn du dich im Gästezimmer unwohl fühlen solltest, steht dir mein Zimmer zur Verfügung. Mein Wunsch eines angenehmen Aufenthaltes deinerseits streckt sich auch auf die Nacht aus. Und bevor du fragst; es ist mir nicht im Geringsten unangenehm, mit dir ein Bett zu teilen. Um ehrlich zu sein…“

Er schweifte ab, während Friedrich atemlos an der Schwelle der Treppe stand und versuchte, das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Er widerstand dem Drang, seine Augen zu reiben um sicherzustellen, dass er wirklich wach war, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Johann eine Antwort erwartete. Letzterer hatte sich erhoben und kam ihm langsam näher während Friedrich immer noch nach Worten suchte. Letztendlich stotterte er einen etwas verworrenen Satz, bevor Johann ihn lächelnd unterbrach.

„Das… Danke, das ist wirklich, du bisch, des isch wirklich a großzügigs A’gebot –“

„Friedrich, mein Lieber, es wird dir nicht helfen, ebengenanntes Angebot auszuschlagen. Es ist durchaus ernst gemeint.“ Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und nicht vollkommen uneigennützig“

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend fand sich Friedrich sprachlos seinem Kollegen und besten Freund gegenüber. Doch nun schien seine Reaktion Johann eher zu verunsichern. Der ältere Dichter war einige Schritte zurückgetreten und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet eine selten gesehene Verletzlichkeit und Unsicherheit. Friedrich wusste, dass er jetzt handeln musste, um die Situation zu retten. Ohne nachzudenken trat er Johann näher und begann zu sprechen.

„Danke für das Angebot, Johann. Ich werde es annehmen, nicht nur um dein Gewissen und Bewusstsein zu beruhigen, sondern weil ich letzte Nacht so gut schlief wie selten zuvor.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr, denn der nächste Satz mochte über sein Schicksal entscheiden. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du empfindest, aber wann immer ich bei dir bin fühle ich mich einer Vervollständigung näher gebracht, als jemals sonst in meinem Leben, und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass du das gleiche fühlst wie ich. Was ich spüre, wenn ich dir nahe bin, wächst weit über Freundschaft hinaus.“

Friedrich stieß einen langen zittrigen Atemzug aus. Es hatte ihn unglaubliche Überwindung gekostet, diesen Satz hervorzubringen und Johanns zugegebenermaßen geschockter Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte nicht gerade Zuversicht. Nach und nach wurde Friedrich bewusst was er soeben gesagt hatte und eine krallende Furcht setzte sich an seinem Herzen fest. Er fühlte er könne Johanns Blick nicht länger standhalten, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen wie ein Kleinkind, so wandte er sich ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in deinen Händen, wobei er die Handballen gegen seine Augen drückte als ob das die Tränen zurückhalten könnte. Sein Atem begann schon unregelmäßig zu gehen, als sich Finger um seine Hände schlossen und diese langsam von seinem Gesicht lösten. Friedrich merkte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen begannen und so sehr er Johann in die Augen sehen wollte, er vermochte es nicht aus Angst, was er vorfinden würde. Erst als Johann anfing, leise Worte zu flüstern, wagte er es, seinen Blick zu heben.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Friedrich. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar.“ Trotz des vielversprechenden Anfangs nahm Friedrich die kurze Pause, die folgte als Anlass für Sorge, was wohl danach käme. „Denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals in Worte fassen hätte können. Meine Liebe zu dir, das ist, was ich wirklich fühle, übersteigt platonische um ein Vielfaches und ich werde allen Mächten danken, und vor allem dir, dass mir dies so offensichtlich wurde.“

Friedrich traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte er noch vor wenigen Momenten um seine verlorene Freundschaft mit Johann trauern wollen, so konnte er nun Tränen der Freude nicht zurückhalten, als er um Johanns Hals fiel und seine Arme fest um den anderen schlang. Johann erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich, bevor er sie sachte trennte und Friedrichs Gesicht in seine Hände nahm.

Kaum jemals war ihr Größenunterschied ihnen selbst so prominent erschienen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er sie niemals weniger gekümmert, denn als Johann sanft die Tränen von Friedrichs Wangen strich, und ihn langsam zu sich hinunter führte, bis ihre Lippen sich kurz, so weich, so vorsichtig berührten, verschwamm die ganze Welt vor Friedrichs Augen und seine ganze Existenz fokussierte sich auf diesen einzigen Punkt. Genussvoll gab er sich dem Kuss hin, während er seine Hände auf Johanns Hüften legte. Viel zu schnell trennten sie sich wieder, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen beider Männer.

„Bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass dieser Abend schon anstrengend genug war und wir uns nach oben begeben sollten?“, fragte Johann, nachdem sie sich einige Zeit sprachlos angesehen hatten. Friedrichs Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er die Hand des anderen erfasste und ihn die Treppen hinaufzog.

Als sie einige Zeit und einige Küsse später im Bett lagen, rollte sich Friedrich so zusammen, dass er Johanns Körper hinter sich spürte und er das Gefühl hatte einfach mit ihm verschmelzen zu können. Er hielt noch immer eine von Johanns Händen in seiner und verfolgte keine Absicht diese so schnell wieder loszulassen. Bevor er einschlief murmelte Johann.

„Ich war feige; und ich bin so stolz, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Du solltest wissen, dass du der einzige bist, bei dem ich es jemals in Erwägung zog, mein Bett zu teilen.“

Friedrich errötete leicht und stieß ein mattes „Danke“ hervor, bevor er, beruhigt von Johanns gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, kurze Zeit später einschlief.

Als er aufwachte und ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war, machte er sich weder die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, oder gar aufzustehen, sondern er erfasste Johanns Hand, die ihm über Nacht entglitten war, aufs Neue und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

**Author's Note:**

> Verzeiht jegliche Kommafehler. Ich habs versucht.


End file.
